Adolescentes
by Luisa-Hamato2
Summary: Las vidas de los adolescentes pueden ser complicadas, experimentar "cosas", tener otra mirada del mundo, meterse en problemas y tener ciertas "enfermedades", poder experimentar el amor, un primer beso y una decisión que podrá hacerlos felices o infelices. *Basado en TMNT 2012* LxK DxA RxOC MxOC.*Humanos*.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar el capitulo tengo unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

**1.-Las tortugas ninja como siempre, no me pertenecen**

**2.-En esta historia ellos son humanos**

**3.-Algunos OC seran mios, otros seran prestados.**

**Paola S. **Pertenece a paolaesh

**Si tienen dudas pregunten, muchas gracias por leer la historia.**

* * *

**_PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES..._**

Todo era tranquilo por las calles de Nueva York, era uno de esos aburridos días soleados en los que 4 jovenes iban a su escuela, el primer dia es dificil pero uno se acostumbra, ellos eran los hermanos Hamato.

Leonardo era un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, era el mas responsable de los 4 y el mayor, entrenaba ninjutsu junto con sus hermanos, quien los entrenaba era su Sensei, Hamato Yoshi, pero le decían Splinter por alguna razon. Usaba una bandana para entrenar color azul.

Raphael era un chico de cabello pelirrojo, parecía mas bien castaño, tenía unos llamativos ojos color verde tóxico, unos ojos que con solo verlos derriten a cualquier chica, tenía al igual que sus hermanos el abdomen marcado, tenía la piel algo morena como Leonardo. Tenía una bandana color rojo

Donatello era guapo, de cabello castaño un poco mas largo que sus hermanos, era mas alto que ellos, y el mas inteligente, era delgado, de ojos cafés muy lindos, y usaba una bandana de color morado.

Miguel Angel era el mas pequeño, tierno e inmaduro de los 4, le encantaba hacerle bromas a sus hermanos y posiblemente en la escuela a los profesores, era rubio algo alborotado de ojos azules, tenía unas cuantas pecas que lo hacían ver muy tierno. Usaba una bandana color naranja.

Salieron de su hogar, que era una especie de casa japonesa con un dojo de entrenamiento, con un arbol de cerezo en el jardín trasero para meditar.

Su escuela era "Roosevelt High School" nombrada así en honor a Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) un presidente Neoyorkino, ahora formaría parte de "Los Vikingos" o estudiantes, por la foto del vikingo de la escuela.

Entraron y fueron a sus clases, estaban en diferentes salones y ya sabían donde los habían acomodado, tenían diferentes profesores y en el timbre para el toque de cambio clases podían verse por lo menos 2 minutos.

Aula 1: Clase de Química...

El pequeño Mikey (como lo apodaban sus hermanos) estaba en al primera hora, le tocaba la clase de Química con el profesor William, un hombre gruñon (aaarrr) todos los alumnos de la clase estaban acomodados en mesas de 2 lugares, solo faltaba él.

-Señorito Miguel Angel tome asiento con algun compañero-dijo mientras sacaba algunas sustancias y las repartía entre los alumnos

-Eh, profesor, ya no hay nadie

-Entonces harás el experimento conmigo

Esa era la peor pesadilla de un alumno, quedarse solo el primer dia de clases y hacer el proyecto con su maestro, tendría que tolerar eso para subir sus notas o reprobaría. Estuvo a punto de irse a la mesa con el profesor cuando llegó su salvación...

-¡Maestro lamento llegar tarde!-dijo una chica que llegó corriendo a la puerta de la clase. Miguel Angel se quedó hipnotizado.

-"Un Angel"-susurró sin que nadie escuchara

Ella era bastante guapa, con el cabello castaño largo casi hasta la cintura y algo rizado, de hermosos ojos cafés, estaba acomodando su cabello mientras un poco del viento lo despeinaba, haciendo que se viera muy linda.

Tenía puesta una blusa blanca son un short de mezclilla y tenis blancos, en la escuela los dejaban llevar la ropa que quisieran, pero en Quimica casi siempre usaban una bata de laboratorio.

La chica miró seria a Mikey, quien la miraba con una sonrisa, ella lo ignoró y miró al profesor.

-Señorita Sánchez llega tarde-le dijo el maestro

-Lo lamento maestro, me quedé dormida de camina aquí y corrí lo mas rapido que pude-explico la chica

-Bien debido a esto tendré que ponerle un retardo, no me extraña de usted, ya que siempre ha sido así, que no se repita por favor y tome asiento con Miguel Angel-señaló a Mikey en la mesa de experimentos, el chico sonrió y saludó a la chica sacudiendo la mano desde su lugar.

-¿Es ese chico que esta allá?

-Si, ahora tome su lugar para poder empezar mi clase-ordeno el profesor

-Bien, Miguel Angel-se sentó a su lado

-"Dijo mi nombre"-pensaba Mikey mientras la miraba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La aburrida clase siguió con las inentendibles explicaciones del maestro Williams, cualquier tontería podia causar una explosion entre las sustancias, la chica era bastante linda, la mas popular de ese grupo, y recibía miradas de los chicos cercanos, el profesor explicó algo que Mikey no escuchó por estar atento a Paola.

-"¿Que dijo el maestro?...¿Mezclar que cosas?"-tomó un recipiente con un líquido azul y lo mezclo con otro color verde toxico, Paola se volteo...

-¡Tonto no debías mezlar el verde, era el rojo, va a explotar!-sacudió a Mikey por los hombros

* * *

Aula 5: Clase de Biología...

Donnie estaba aburriendose con todas esas explicaciones que daba el profesor Parker y él ya sabía. Se estaba quedando dormido con la cara estampada en el banco hasta que una explosión lo despertó.

Habían dicho que era un accidente en la clase de Química y Donnie no dudo de quien se trataba.

Mikey...

Obviamente Mikey la había causado, el timbre sonó dando fin a la clase de Biología y a las demás, para indicar el cambio de clases, Donnie salió con su libro en la mano, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Una chica muy linda estaba buscando algo en su casillero, Donnie se quedó atontado como mosquito al ver a una pelirroja de ojos azules que era muy hermosa, ella se dio cuenta de esto y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Abril, ¿Que clase tienes ahora?-preguntó amable

-S-Soy Donnie, tengo clase de Geografía con el profesor Nichols en el aula 7, subiendo la escalera

-¿Crees que podrías prestarme tu libro de Biología?, olvidé mi libro en casa y terminare castigada en esa clase

-Claro A-Abril

-Gracias Donnie, te veré a la salida para devolvértelo-Donnie le entrego el libro y se fue a su proxima clase

-"Es hermosa"-se quedo mirandola hasta que entro en su salon.

* * *

-Ustedes dos jovencitos estan castigados, y deben reparar los daños por la explosion que causaron en el laboratorio de Química, así que estarán aquí hasta que llegue el director.-les dijo el maestro Williams de Química mientras los encerraba en el despacho del director de la escuela y se iba.

-Muchas gracias Mikey-decia Paola molesta mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

-Paola tengo una idea para salir de aquí-el nerviosismo de Mikey se fue y la chica lo miro intrigada...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Bueno, eh aqui el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero les haya gustado estoy aprendiendo a escribir mejor mientras estoy leyendo los libros de: Corazón Diario de un niño y Crimen y Castigo.**

**Si tienen alguna duda me avisan, ¿Que tal estuvo?.**

**¿Que mas sucedera? ¿Abril le devolverá el libro a Donnie? ¿Paola y Mikey escaparán de su castigo? ¿Donde estaran Leo y Raph?**

**Esto y muchas cosas mas en el proximo capítulo de: Adolescentes...**

**Luisa :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh vuelto, muchas gracias por sus reviews en el primer capitulo y por poner la historia como favoritos, como había dicho antes, esta es una historia de la vida de los chicos humanos, aunque algunas cosas las conservé de la serie, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado...**

**Una cosa antes, ya algunos sabrán que mi hermana tiene una cuenta, ella también es escritora, y..me copió mi nombre! ok ya se lo cambió xD jaja les recomiendo su historia: Mutant Love, si son fans de Leonarai o Apritello léanla. Su nombre es Tory-H.**

* * *

_**EVITANDO EL CASTIGO...**_

-¿Que estas pensando Mikey?-se acercó al chico con una sonrisa, él solo se sonrojó levemente

-Eh..podriamos salir por la ventana-señalo una ventana bastante grande al lado del escritorio

-¿Acaso quieres matarnos?-lo tomo de los hombros-¡son 4 pisos tonto!-lo sacudio por un momento y luego lo solto

-Tranquila, confia en mi no te pasara nada malo-el chico camino hacia la ventana, subió y se quedó parado en el borde-vamos-le tendió la mano a la chica y la ayudó a subir al borde.

Fue descendiendo saltando por los bordes de las paredes del edificio hasta llegar al suelo del campus, solo tendrían que cruzar los pasillos y las tribunas y saldrían de Roosevelt.

-¡Ahora baja tu!-le gritó a Paola

La castaña no se había movido del borde de la ventana, tenía pánico a las alturas, además eran 4 enormes pisos, podía caerse con un movimiento.

Le había asustado la facilidad con la que el rubio había bajado, nadie que ella conociera podía hacer esos movimientos y volteretas que hacía, pero ella no tenía idea que Mikey era ninja.

-¡Mikey mejor volveré al castigo..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-al intentar regresar cayó del borde, por fortuna el chico la atrapó al estilo princesa antes de que se rompiera algo.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, bastante sonrojados, pero...

-¡Bájame antes de que te golpee por casi matarme!-Mikey la soltó con cuidado, entonces ambos empezaron a correr para atravesar las tribunas, no había mucho peligro de que los vieran ya que los estudiantes mayores estaban en un partido de Fútbol Americano.

Llegaron a los largos pasillos que parecían un laberinto, mientras corrían conversaban.

-Oye Paola, ¿Que edad tienes?

-Tengo 14 años ¿Y tú?

-15, ¿Crees que se den cuenta de que no estamos en el despacho?

-Tal vez sí, la primera vez que me escapé fue con una amiga, ese día nos dieron Detención a las 2, es la chica más vigilada de la escuela por los desastres que hace, siempre está en Detención, es mi mejor amiga.

Los 2 llegaron a la salida de la escuela, gritaron victoriosos mientras caminaron a un ritmo más lento.

-Oye Mikey, hagamos algo para divertirnos-tomó del brazo al chico, quien se sonrojó y salieron corriendo muy animada mente.

* * *

_Aula 8: Clase de Inglés..._

La maestra Thomson era la encargada de la clase de Inglés, era una mujer de cabello negro ya con algunas canas, usaba unos lentes, tenía los ojos azulados, era una de esas maestras que acostumbraba dejar bastante tarea, nunca le había dado la nota alta a nadie, en su clase lo mejor que podía conseguir un estudiante era la B.

Leo estaba durmiéndose en esa clase, los demás alumnos estaban prestando atención a cada una de las palabras de la maestra, aunque al parecer nadie entendía nada de lo que la anciana decía.

Leo se estaba quedando dormido pero la mujer no lo notaba, ya que era el alumno del final de la fila.

-Estudien la página 49 vuelvo en un minuto, al parecer alguien explotó el laboratorio de Química, voy a controlar el alboroto-salió del aula dejando a los alumnos solos...muy mala idea señora Thomson.

Varios chicos y chicas empezaron a murmurar algo sobre una chica, que era el desastre de los profesores, Leo no pudo escuchar el nombre y siguió estudiando.

En cuanto un profesor sale del aula, todos empiezan a platicar, el salón se llenó de chismes, gritos y unos compañeros estaban dándose unos cuantos golpes para hacer más alboroto.

En eso Leo notó que alguien estaba abriendo la ventana que estaba al lado del escritorio de la maestra, varias chicas se acercaron y Leo solo observó desde su lugar.

-Al fin llegas, ¿lo ves?, te dije que la vieja se iría en cualquier momento-dijo una de las chicas

-Si amiga, date prisa, sube antes de que vuelva-ordenó otra chica ayudando a la persona a entrar por la ventana

Por la ventana entró una chica bastante linda con el cabello corto color negro, teñido de rubio en la parte de atrás y con unas perforaciones en la oreja.

-Bien echo Karai, ahora hay que ir a nuestros lugares-se movieron dejando ver a la chica.

Leo despertó y abrió los ojos de par en par, se quedó mirándola un buen rato, el lugar de la chica era al lado de Leo, esto lo hizo sonrojar un poco, ella estaba hablando con sus amigas y por eso no se daba cuenta de que el chico la observaba. Leo se volteó a su libro para seguir estudiando.

En resumen, la chica había llegado tarde y aprovechó el momento en el que la maestra se fue para entrar al salón por la ventana y que la mujer no descubriera que había llegado tarde, la vieja llevaba bastante tiempo afuera, luego Karai se volteó a su derecha y vio a Leo.

-"Creo que es japonés, es guapo"-Karai iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento llegó la maestra.

-Bien jóvenes repasemos la página 49, abran sus libros-la hora terminó rápido y junto con esta las aburridas clases, los alumnos salieron del aula con expresiones felices en sus rostros, estaban hablando sobre una fiesta.

Leo caminó por bastante tiempo muchas cuadras para tomar "El metro" y llegar a su casa, el cielo se había oscurecido y los edificios se habían iluminado, era muy hermosa una ciudad de noche, Leo llegó a la estación del metro, en donde vio a esa chica que le pareció tan linda.

Estaba parada con la mirada baja, al parecer se estaba quedando dormida y estaba borracha, tal vez por la fiesta de la que todos estaban hablando al salir de clases.

Ella estuvo a punto de caer cuando Leo la detuvo y la volvió a poner en pie, ella lo miró seria, el la miró extrañado.

-"¿Cual era su nombre?...a, sí Karai"-pensó el pelinegro mirando a la muchacha, unos minutos después llegó el metro y ambos entraron, pasó un buen rato y ella se agarró de un tubo para no caerse ya que estaba de pie, al igual que Leo.

Al lado del tubo del que Karai estaba agarrada estaba sentado un chico escuchando música que no se dio cuenta de que un anciano quería sentarse, hasta que...

-¡Niño muévete, deja tu lugar a los mayores!-le gritó Karai al chico dándole un golpe en la cabeza que le tiró los audífonos, el joven la ignoró y se los volvió a poner ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Karai.

Luego el anciano se sentó y el chico se fue de ahí algo asustado. El viaje había durado mucho pero faltaba bastante para que Leo llegara a su casa, entonces la chica empezó a darle "zapes" a todos los que estaban cerca, por la borrachera que tenía, causando el enojo de la gente y la disimulada risa de Leo.

Hasta que Karai miró a Leo en una esquina y estiró su mano...

-Cariño...-le dijo Karai y después cayó de espaldas al suelo e inconsciente.

-¡Lo llamó cariño!-gritó una de las señoras que Karai había golpeado

-Señora yo no soy...¡aaaa!

La gente empezó a regañar y darle zapes a Leo por no cuidar a su "novia" y lo hicieron bajar del metro.

-"Lo que me faltaba, por culpa de esta chica loca tendré que caminar hasta mi casa"-pensaba Leo mientras llevaba a Karai en la espalda, era una escena muy graciosa-"¿Y ahora que hago con ella?"...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, el siguiente tendrá un poco de Apritello, muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí les dejo unas preguntas...**

**¿Que más sucederá? ¿Que hicieron Paola y Mikey? ¿Serán castigados? ¿Quién es esa chica de la que todo el mundo habla? ¿Que hará Leo con Karai? ¿Que habrá sucedido con Raph?**

**Estas y muchas cosas más en el próximo capítulo de Adolescentes...**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a:** _aricabon_ **por ayudarme en el summary para la historia, se me secó el cerebro amiga, gracias por dejarme tu review :3.**

**Luisa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo.**

**Creo que habrán notado que cambié la imagen, fue la unica que encontre de un rubio y una castaña...imaginen que son Mikey y Paola xD, bueno sin más espero les guste este capítulo...**

* * *

_**EL PROBLEMA DE LA ESCUELA...**_

Leo llevaba a Karai en la espalda de una manera graciosa, llevaba caminando bastante tiempo y ya se había cansado, con el detalle adicional de que seguía en la estación del metro, entonces se le ocurrió una idea...

-"Una banca perfecto, bien, ahora solo debo asegurarme de que nadie me vea"-pensó el pelinegro observando a todos lados y no había gente, colocó a Karai inconsciente en una banca, luego salió corriendo lejos del lugar...

Karai duró unos minutos ahí, al rodar cayó al suelo, y volvió a subir a la banca dispuesta a dormir, pasaron unos minutos y se quedó profundamente dormida...

Leo estaba a punto de salir de la estación del metro cuando reflexionó...

-"Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿Que tal si la secuestran?, ¿Que tal si va a la cárcel?, ¿Que pasaría si alguien la encuentra en esa banca? ¡Todo sería mi culpa!"-pensaba Leo mientras corría de regreso por la chica, por fortuna seguía ahí dormida y borracha, Leo la cargó de nuevo en su espalda y se fue caminando, salio de la estación del metro y pensaba...

-"¡Perfecto, ahí esta la solución!"-dijo mientras corría hacia un hotel, llegó a la recepción y habló con el dueño.

-Vaya muchacho, tu chica ha quedado rendida-el hombre pensaba que ellos eran una pareja ¬¬ (Leo sabe que ella es guapa)

-Si señor, estamos comprometidos-mintió Leo, ya tenía un plan-¿Podría darnos una habitación?

-Habitación 40-sacó unas llaves del hotel

-¿No hay una en primer piso?-preguntó Leo ya que tendría que cargar a Karai hasta el cuarto piso, por las escaleras ya que no había elevadores.

-Es del cuarto piso-el hombre extendió las llaves para que Leo las tomara, pero si las tomaba tenía que soltar a Karai, así que las tomó con los dientes...

-Grafasias-empezó a subir las escaleras

El pelinegro por fin llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta con las llaves y puso con cuidado a la chica en la cama mientras el se sentaba en el suelo, ahora pondría su plan a prueba.

-"Ahora que esta aquí en un hotel sana y salva podré volver a mi casa"-El muchacho se levantó, estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Karai en el hotel, pero el hombre de la recepción lo detuvo para registrarse. (No le funcionó el plan :3)

Tuvo que volver al cuarto y se sentó donde mismo, entonces miró a la chica..

-"No la había visto bien, se ve muy linda cuando esta dormida"-Leo se quedó dormido en el suelo, ¿Que pasaría con su Sensei y sus hermanos?

* * *

_Al día siguiente, en la residencia Hamato..._

Ninguno de los hermanos notó la ausencia de Leo, ya que era una enorme casa y casi nunca se veían, el autobús escolar pasó y los 3 entraron, luego buscaron lugares en donde podían sentarse, para la suerte de Mikey, había un sitio junto a Paola, Donnie se sentó al lado de Abril, la pelirroja sonrió y un chico llamado Casey Jones, miraba a Donnie con rabia, y fue a sentarse a otro lugar.

Por otra parte Raph estaba solo en uno de los asientos traseros del autobús, mirando por la ventana hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sintió un calor suave en su hombro, volteó y se sonrojó bastante, ya que se trataba de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos color miel.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-preguntó la castaña oji-miel, Raph no podía decir una palabra, solo miraba esos hermosos ojos que tenía la chica.

-Cla-claro-la chica se sentó a su lado, tenía una mochila "Tevha" color rojo con cuadros de colores, al parecer no llevaba casi nada.

-¿Cuanto cargas en esa mochila?-preguntó Raph curioso, se veía casi vacía.

-Eh..2 cuadernos y un libro-respondió con una sonrisa, al parecer ella era muy irresponsable

El viaje en autobús terminó, Donnie y Abril no se despegaron ni un segundo, hasta que tuvieron que irse a sus clases, ya que estaban en diferentes grupos.

Raph se fue a su clase a sentarse en su lugar, todavía no llegaba el profesor, después esa misma chica que vio en el autobús, se sorprendió bastante, varios alumnos se acercaron a ella ya que entró corriendo...

-Ya está listo el plan, hay que salir de aquí-dijo la chica, luego miró a Raph con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. El chico se sonrojó.

-Bien echo-dijo uno de los alumnos acercándose a ella-bueno vámonos

-¿De que están hablando?-preguntó Raph acercándose, varias chicas lo miraban por esos hermosos ojos. (:3)

-De que encerramos al maestro en el baño ¿Hamato cierto?-preguntó la chica.-Nos conocimos hoy en el autobús-le dio una sonrisa

-Genial lo del maestro pero, ¿Tu estas en este grupo?-dijo Raph cruzando los brazos

-Me suspendieron hace poco y por eso falté ayer, pero no hay tiempo para esto, cuando el supervisor se dé cuenta estaremos en problemas, vamos-tomó el brazo de Raph haciendo que se sonrojara y salieron junto con todos de la clase

-Aun no entiendo esto-dijo Raph sonrojado porque la chica lo tenía muy bien sujetado

-Idiota, estamos escapando de la escuela, me vigilan mucho-dijo soltándolo-Y si no hay maestro no hay clase

-¿A quien llamas idiota?

-Olvídalo, anda sígueme o te quedarás aquí con el conserje, adiós-dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia la salida

-Ella esta loca-corrió para seguirla, ella tenía una llave "maestra" de la escuela, prácticamente con esa llave podía abrir cualquier puerta.

Raph y la chica siguieron corriendo por los pasillos, pero ella se detuvo y cerró una de las puertas del laboratorio.

_-¡Déjenme salir!, ¡Conozco mis derechos!_

_-¡Abran esta puerta!_

Suplicaban dos personas desde adentro golpeando la puerta, la chica los había encerrado.

-¡Luego los veo tórtolos!-gritó una voz femenina desde afuera y salió corriendo

_Unos minutos antes en el laboratorio de Química...(que ya repararon después del desastre de Mikey ya que solo se dañaron un poco las paredes y las mesas)..._

Donnie tenía su clase en el lugar para poder observar una célula en el laboratorio, había una especie de olor como cuando vamos a los doctores: Medicinas.

Al terminar la clase el genio guardó su bata de laboratorio dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero chocó con alguien que le alegró el día.

-Oh, lo lamento..¿Donnie?-preguntó una chica pelirroja con las mejillas ruborizadas por la cercanía con el genio y una sonrisa

-Ho-hola Abril-sonrió mostrando ese hueco entre sus dientes

-Te estaba buscando para darte tu libro de Biología, olvide dártelo en el autobús-dijo entregando el libro

-No hay problema, cuando necesites algo dímelo

-Gracias, te debo una, si quieres al salir de la escuela podemos ir a algún lugar

-¡Suena genial!..digo claro que si

-Bien, entonces...

Ambos escucharon el sonido de que alguien cerraba la puerta, los dos corrieron para intentar abrirla pero fue inútil.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Conozco mis derechos!-gritaba Abril golpeando la puerta

-¡Abran esta puerta!-gritaba Donnie

La chica y Raph salieron corriendo del lugar

_Fin del recuerdo en el laboratorio de Química :D_

* * *

Leo despertó y se estiró, la chica peli-negra aún estaba dormida, cuando el teléfono de ella sonó.

-¿Hola?, la dueña de este teléfono está dormida-dijo Leo respondiendo la llamada con mucha calma

-¡¿Donde están?!-preguntó una voz desde la otra línea, al parecer era el padre de la chica

-En el hotel Lobo (Wolf Hotel del episodio donde mutan Xever y Bradford)

La llamada se cortó, Leo se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo hasta que algo derribó la puerta. Se trataba de policías que le apuntaban a Leo con sus armas. Al parecer el padre de la chica los había enviado.

-¡Manos arriba!-gritó el policía

-¡Yo no hice nada, soy inocente se los juro!-decía Leo a punto de soltar el llanto, mientras Karai se caía de la cama sobre él aún dormida...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, espero les haya gustado, por cierto ya sé que algunos tienen curiosidad por saber el nombre de la chica pero ya veré si se los digo en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores, por cierto esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía una película, no me acuerdo del nombre, luego investigo xD, ahora las preguntas :D**

**¿Que mas sucederá?, ¿Hasta donde llegará esta misteriosa chica?, ¿Podrán Donnie y Abril salir del laboratorio?, ¿Que más sucederá entre Mikey y Paola?, ¿Que hará Leo?. Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Adolescentes...**

**Luisa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores, eh aquí el capítulo 4 espero les guste. ^^**

* * *

**_¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?..._**

Los policías apuntaban a Leo que se encontraba en el suelo con Karai encima, luego los subieron a ambos en una camioneta.

-¡Señor yo no hice nada déjeme salir de aquí por favor!-suplicaba el pobre Leo que había empezado a llorar gay-mente

-Niño guarda silencio, la chica estaba desaparecida desde hace dos días y te encontramos con ella en un hotel ¿Que crees que va a pensar su padre?-preguntó un chofer que manejaba la camioneta

Karai y Leo iban sentados en la parte de atrás, él del lado derecho y ella de la izquierda, como ella estaba dormida posó su cabeza en el hombro de Leo, lo cual hizo callar al chico y sonrojarse, luego volteó a mirarla.

-"Que linda se ve cuando está dormida"-pensó mirando a la chica con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo; Ella también sonrió dormida, era verdad que Karai en esos momentos daba una sensación de ternura. (Se me pasó mencionar que lleva la misma ropa que en "Karai's Vendetta")

-¿Por qué respondiste la llamada de su teléfono?-preguntó el conductor sin apartar la vista a la calle

-Pues porque no iba a hacer nada malo, además no iba a dejarla en una banca del metro-"Oh tal vez debía hacerlo, esta chica es muy problemática"

-Me doy cuenta de que no eres un mal muchacho, así que te dejaré pasar esto por esta vez pero tendrás que explicárselo a ella mañana.

-¿Yo?...¿Explicarle a ella?-"Voy a morir, pero al menos diré que fui honesto"-De acuerdo, hablaré con ella mañana-respondió un tanto nervioso.

-Bien, entonces te dejaré en esta parada, ella te buscará al salir de clases, y por cierto...cuídate porque suele ser un poco...agresiva.

Leo bajó a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, se había salvado del padre de la chica que seguramente era bastante estricto, pero al menos lo había pasado bien...un poco, entró a la casa sin hacer ruido y subió a su habitación para poder dormir.

Seguramente las clases terminarían en 3 horas así que no tenía caso volver a la escuela...

* * *

Donnie y Abril llevaban varios minutos intentando abrir esa puerta, sin embargo aquella misteriosa chica tenía las llaves así que no podrían hacer nada,

-Donnie esto es inútil, la puerta no va a abrirse, pronto tendremos tanta hambre que terminaremos por comernos a nosotros mismos, y después nos volveremos locos, al punto de que...

La pelirroja estaba sacando teorías apresuradas, no le molestaba estar con Donnie, lo que le molestaba era estar encerrada, ya que odiaba los espacios abiertos...pues tenía claustrofobia, y en un espacio cerrado podría volverse loca...

-Tranquila Abril, solo quedan 3 horas de escuela así que pronto registrarán la escuela, no te preocupes saldremos de aquí-Donnie trataba de calmarla

-Bien, trataré de calmarme-luego se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el chico y ella-...

Sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color rojizo, y sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, simplemente Donnie era un buen amigo, pero ella ahora no tenía idea de lo que sentía, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco...

-¿Te sientes bien Abril?, te estás poniendo roja-dijo Donnie poniendo su mano en la frente de la pelirroja

Esto solo la hizo ruborizarse más, ya que tener a pocos centímetros a un chico guapo y tener su mano en su frente la ponía muy nerviosa..

-Donnie estoy bien, no me pasa nada-respondió ella y puso el libro de por medio ya que faltaban pocos centímetros para juntar sus rostros, también uso el libro para cubrir su sonrojo que cada vez crecía más...

-Me alegra que estés bien, me preocupaba mucho por ti...

Este fue el comentario que la venció...

Donnie era muy guapo, pero ella imaginó por un momento un beso entre ambos y cayó al suelo, al parecer se había desmayado por la cercanía y por sus alucinaciones, sus sentimientos no la dejarían en paz...

-¡Abril!..¡¿Estás bien?!-logró atrapar a la pelirroja antes de que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo-...¡¿Que voy a hacer ahora?!-"Mírala, aún así se ve muy bonita"...

* * *

Paola y Mikey corrían ya que por cosas del destino muchos maestros no llegaron a clases, así que decidieron salir a investigar un poco, hasta que por ir tan rápido Mikey chocó con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel...

-¡Pedazo de idiota, mira por donde caminas!-gritó la chica furiosa, sobándose la cabeza mientras estaba en el suelo. Poco después llegó un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que la ayudó a levantarse.-Gracias Raph-agradeció ella

Mikey: ¿La conoces Raph?-él seguía sobándose la cabeza, se había llevado un buen golpe

Paola: ¿Quién es el Mikey?-preguntó Paola ya que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero reconoció a la chica-¡Hace tiempo que no te veo!-le dio un gran abrazo sofocándola, cuando la soltó la chica volvió a caer al suelo.

X: Creo que hoy no es mi día, todos ustedes quieren matarme

Mikey: Paola él es mi hermano Raph (susurra a la chica)-*El gruñón más grande de la historia*-Raph ella es Paola

Raph: Mikey ya me presentarás a tu novia después, tenemos cosas que hacer-tomó a la oji-miel por el brazo y salió corriendo

Paola: ¿Le dijiste que yo era tu novia?

Mikey: ¡Claroquenosoloesunmalentendidoporqueelestaloco!-respondió con muchos nervios y muy sonrojado

Paola: Descuida, eso no importa-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero es raro que el haya pensado que éramos novios, pero mejor hay que salir de aquí, ella tiene un plan, la conozco de toda la vida.

Mikey: "Muchas gracias Raph, me avergonzaste frente a la chica que me gusta"-¿Que me dijiste?

Paola: Olvídalo, solo salgamos de aquí-ambos corrieron hacia la salida y pasearon por distintos lugares. Solo que ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano...

* * *

Raph y la otra chica iban por los pasillos cerrando todas las puertas, para poder evitar sus clases.

Chica: ¿Entonces ese chico es tu hermano?...no se parecen en nada Raph-dijo ella tratando de sacar un tema de conversación para evitar un silencio incómodo.

Raph: ¿Por que no me has dicho tu nombre?-cambió el tema, le daba curiosidad saber el nombre de la chica

Chica: ¿Y como para que quieres saberlo eh?-dijo ella y se detuvo, con una sonrisa malévola que puso nervioso al temperamental.

Raph: Eh...solo por c-curiosidad-miró hacia otro lado tratando de no ruborizarse, ella era muy linda y no podía mirarla a la cara porque se pondría como un idiota-"Si es tan linda debe tener un nombre lindo"-pensaba pero luego se dio cuenta de algo-"...¡¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo?!, ella no me gusta"

Chica: ¿Hay alguien ahí?-movió su mano hacia los lados frente al sonrojado Raph, que parecía estar en 'su mundo', pero luego tuvo una idea.

Le soltó una bofetada que causó que el chico gritara, y ese grito se escuchó por toda la escuela...

Raph: ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! #$%..

Chica: Te ves tan gracioso cuando estas sonrojado-salió corriendo dejando nervioso a Raph parado en el pasillo

Raph: ¡Yo no estoy sonrojado!-gritó aun más sonrojado pero a la vez enojado y salió corriendo para perseguir a la chica...

Chica: ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Raph: Yo no te tengo miedo, dices cosas muy raras

Chica: Si no me tienes miedo, ¿Por que no te acercas a mi?-preguntó tratando de hacer enfadar a su amigo, le encantaban sus reacciones

Raph: Pues, p-porque, eh..no tengo porque contestarte esa pregunta-desvió la mirada

Chica: ¿Te pones nervioso no es así?, mírame a los ojos-se puso frente a él

Raph: "Esta loca"-Bien ya estás frente a mi, ¿Ahora que?

Chica: Esto no cuenta, cerraste los ojos, bueno si quieres estar solo. Nos vemos luego-salió corriendo

Abrió los ojos de golpe y fue tras ella...

Raph: No me quiero quedar solo quiero estar contigo-le tomó la mano y fue esta vez ella quien se sonrojó-Eh, yo quise decir que...no me...quieor quedar solo-trató de disimularlo, hasta que vio el rostro de la chica-Jajaja estás sonrojada-se burló pero su gusto duró poco, ya que se llevó otra bofetada-¡AAAA que agresiva eres!

Chica: No me gusta que me digas esas cosas torpe-cruzó los brazos y ambos siguieron caminando...

* * *

Donnie seguía intentando despertar a Abril, pero ella seguía "desmayada" (:33)

Donnie: ¿Puedes escucharme?...Despierta-la sacudía delicadamente porque las chicas eran "frágiles"

Hasta que la pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos pero su puso nerviosa al escuchar la respiración de Donnie y el silencio a su alrededor...

-Donnie yo..

Ella aprovechó el momento y se fue acercando al castaño poco a poco...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí lo voy a dejar, lamento el poco retraso, tengo escuela y bueno ya saben..**

**Espero les haya gustado, decidí hacer un poco de Apritello y aparecer a Mikey y Paola...**

**¿Que sucederá entre Donnie y Abril?, ¿Como reaccionará Karai?, ¿Que más harán Paola y Mikey?, ¿Cual será el nombre de esa chica?, ¿Raph sentirá algo por ella?, ok son demasiadas preguntas, se sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, bueno...bye...**

**Luisa :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores, eh aquí el capítulo 5 espero les guste. ^^ Lamento haber tardado, no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido.  
**

* * *

**_SITUACIÓN I PARTE..._**

Donnie y Abril se encontraban en el laboratorio de Química nuevamente reparado, uno muy cerca del otro...

Hasta que la pelirroja tomó la iniciativa y se fue acercando al mutante...

Donnie sintió los suaves labios de la pelirroja haciendo contacto con los suyos, abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se volvió completamente roja, el primer beso de ambos, sin interrupciones hasta que...

-¡¿Que rayos estan haciendo?!-preguntó un maestro al ver a Donnie sujetando a una Abril que casi caía por el susto

Donnie: ¡AAAAAA!-se puso de pie pero había soltado a la chica quien cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero Donnie la levantó.

Abril: ¡Profesor no es lo que usted piensa!...¿Que pensaba?-cruzó los brazos

-¿¡Señorita O'neil!?...¡¿Que quiere que yo piense si veo a dos alumnos besandose solos en un aula vacía?!-preguntó el maestro algo enojado

Abril: ¡Oiga estamos encerrados!-golpeó la puerta

-¡¿Como paso eso?!. Nadie en esta escuela mas que yo tenía las llaves, pero teminé encerrado en un baño, creo que ya se de quien se trata-sospechaba de alguien-Quedense aqui, tengo asuntos que arreglar

Donnie: Que maestro tan mal pensado

Abril: Bueno..creo que aquí nos quedaremos

* * *

Raph y la chica seguían caminando por los pasillos, molestándose entre si...

-¿Y...Has tenido novio?-preguntó Raph volteando a otro lado, pero se dio cuenta de que metió la pata

-...Tal vez..¿Por que preguntas?-dijo ella con un tono muy serio

-Solo curiosidad, ¿Entonces estas soltera?

-Tal vez...

-¿Estas tratando de hacerme enojar?

-Tal vez...-dijo tratando de molestar a su amigo rudo

Luego Raph pensó algo...

-¿Yo te gusto?

-Tal vez...digo...¡NO!, ¡ESTABA DISTRAÍDA PERO NO ME GUSTAS!-respondió ella gritando sonrojada

-¿Y si no te gusto entonces porque te sonrojas?-le tomó la barbilla acercando ligeramente sus rostros, el no se sonrojo pero ella si

-¡Si me gustas o no es mi problema!-gritó pero se sonrojó más-...¡Muévete!-lo empujó ligeramente y salió corriendo, dejando a Raph sonrojado y sorprendido.

-"¿Entonces le gusto?"-se preguntó y fue tras ella

* * *

Paola y Mikey iban fuera de la escuela sin darse cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano. La gente los veía y decían cosas ¬u¬...

-¿Paola a donde vamos?

-...Yo te estaba siguiendo-dijo ella y se detuvieron

-Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti

-No importa Mikey, vamos a otro lugar

En eso pasó por el lugar un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros, con aspecto japonés, se trataba de Leonardo...

Leo: ¿Mikey?-notó a su hermano con una chica bastante guapa tomados de la mano

Mikey: Hola Leo, ¿Estuviste en la casa?, ¿Faltaste a la escuela?

Leo: Pues, de echo vine a encontrarme con alguien, a quien ayudé hace poco, oh, lo siento-miró a la chica-Soy Leonardo, ¿Tu eres la novia de Mikey?-el rubio se sonrojó mucho ante esa pregunta, ahora no solo había sido Raph, sino tambien Leo...

Mikey: ¡¿Por que rayos todo el mundo piensa eso?!-gritó sonrojado

Leo: Lo siento, es que estan solos y tomados de la mano...

Mikey soltó rapidamente la mano de la chica, ambos estaban sonrojados pero Leo seguía sin entender

Paola: Solo nos saltamos las clases, una amiga tiene todo controlado, ¿A quien estas buscando?

Leo: Pues, a una chica llamada Karai, ¿La conoces?

Paola: Pues, no me llevo tan bien con ella pero si, creo que te estaba esperando fuera del aula de Inglés, ¿Estan saliendo?

Leo: N-N-No jaja, solo...adiós-salió corriendo para evitar el tema

Paola: ¿Eres adoptado?, porque ninguno de tus hermanos se parece a ti-bromeó

Mikey: ¿Hoy es el dia de preguntale a Mikey?, todo el mundo me esta haciendo preguntas

Paola: ¿Por que te sonrojas cuando me confunden con tu novia?-(Lo siento es que me recuerda a Claudia, nada le da pena a esa niña ¬¬)

Mikey: ...-solo se sonrojó

Paola se sintió tonta en ese momento y se dio un manotazo a la cara. Cuando sintió que alguien le cubrió los ojos con la mano y no era Mikey...

Se trataba de su amiga y de Raph...

Mikey: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Raph?

Paola: Megan ya sabes que no me gusta que me sorprendas así-Raph abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo

Raph: ¡¿Te llamas Megan?!-le preguntó a la chica que lo había maltratado durante todo este tiempo

Megan: Si, pero quería torturarte para que no supieras mi nombre-(Apuesto a que muchos creían que era yo ¬¬ xD)

Mikey: ¿No sabías el nombre de tu novia?-intentó molestar pero...

Megan: ¡NO ES MI NOVIO, ASÍ QUE GUARDA SILENCIO O VOY A ENCERRARTE EN EL BAÑO CON UN MAESTRO!-gritó furiosa a la vez que se sonrojaba-¿Paola que me decías?-preguntó muy calmada

Raph: Cálmate Megan

Mikey: ¿Donde estará Leo?

Megan: ¿Tu otro hermano adoptado?-bromeó ella.

Paola: Iba a encontrarse con Karai-Megan y Pao conocían a Karai, y no era muy gentil con los chicos. Ahora ¿Que habría pasado con el pobre Leo?

Megan: Hagan un funeral para su hermano, Karai va a matarlo por lo que sea que haya echo, no es muy...amable con la gente..

* * *

Leonardo iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al Aula de Inglés, en donde se encontraba ella.

Karai se encontraba vestida con una blusa color salmón de manga corta, un pantalón negro entubado y zapatillas del color de la blusa.

Leo: "Cuando no esta borracha, es mi tipo de chica"-miraba a Karai con un leve sonrojo.-H-Hola, ¿Q-Querías hablar c-conmigo?-tartamudeó bastante porque, sinceramente Leo no era un experto con las chicas y era la primera vez que le hablaba a una además de su madre...

Karai: Llegas tarde, ¿Y bien?, ¿No tienes algo que decirme?-preguntó con una sonrisa que cambió por un rostro de seriedad-¿Por que estabas en un hotel conmigo?, ¡Responde!-golpeó un casillero con fuerza

Leo: B-bueno...-Karai lo interrumpió

Karai: ¿Sabes?, te ves muy nervioso, hay que hablar en otro lugar, vamos a una cafetería-empezó a caminar-Ah y Leo, no te pongas nervioso, pareciera que nunca le hubieras hablado a una chica, date prisa-lo tomó del brazo causando que la cara de Leo se volviera rojiza, estaba empezando a sudar también

Llegaron a una cafetería.

-¿Entonces Leo, vas a contarme lo que pasó en ese hotel?

-Karai, n-no es lo que sea que pienses, cuando estábamos en el metro tu..m-me llamaste c-cariño-bajó la mirada

-Si, es verdad, recuerdo haberlo echo, ¿Solo pasó eso?

-S-sí-respondió nervioso el pelinegro

-"Genial, se nota que este chico jamás ha tenido novia"-pensó con una sonrisa diabólica-"Creo que puedo sacar ciertas ventajas de esto"...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, ahora varias explicaciones...**

**1.-El nombre era Megan, tal vez pensaron que sería yo, pero quise ponerle un nombre americano, porque yo no soy protagonista de esta historia ^^ solo quería al igual que ella torturarlos con el nombre...okno, es que estaba entre Megan y Miley-(esos nombres me gustaron)**

**2.-Aquí se van a tratar ciertos temas de las vidas de los adolescentes, por eso el nombre, tendrá muchos sentimientos y emociones que les pasan a algunos, si no les gusta el tema pues...ya saben.**

**3.-Ustedes eligen de que quieren la historia: Comedia o Drama-Si eligen Comedia pues trataré de poner cosas graciosas y si eligen Drama esto se volverá mas serio, la desicion esta en sus manos, depende de ustedes xD.**

**¿Que más sucederá?, ¿Que planea Karai?, ¿Por que Leo nunca ha tenido novia?, ¿Podrá Mikey conquistar a Paola?, ¿Les gustó o les aburrió?. No estaba tan inspirada pero, hice lo que pude. Claudia! por tu culpa ahora digo cosas muy gay-mente :/**

**Gracias por sus reviews, PM's y por preocuparse TuT...**

**Luisa :)**


End file.
